The Heartless Truth
by RoseThorn333
Summary: Warning:abuse&Rape. A CASE HIT CLOSE TO HOME FOR TIM AND THE TRUTH OF HIS PAST IS REVELED.CAN TIM MAKES IT OUT ON HIS OWN OR WILL HE NEED THE COMFORTING WARMTH OF GIBBS. The pain of his past is here will it destroy the life he has made now.


WARNING: Hi. This story contains the following subjects Rape, abuse, torture, and salsh. If you don't like it Don't read it for if we recives Even One freakin flame I will hunt you down and torture with your own flame. Okay By the way if you don't like slash why are you reading this. It seems stupid if you are. Anyway have fun with the story. -thoughts from the head of lemonrocker-

Tim McGee, Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Other parings: tonyxziva and abbyxdirector Vance

NAME: THE HEARTLESS TRUTH

SUMMARY: A CASE HIT CLOSE TO HOME FOR TIM AND THE TRUTH OF HIS PAST IS TIM MAKES IT OUT ON HIS OWN OR WILL HE NEED THE COMFORTING WARMTH OF LINE ALL WRONG SORRY HAD TO MAKE IT FIT STORYevil laughter

CHAPTER ONE: A FAMILIAR CASE

THEY DROVE TO 100 LANGVIEW DRIVE. MCGEE couldn't STOP LOOKING AT GIBBS. GIBBS WAS LOOKING VERY HOT AND ZIVA WAS ODDLY QUIET TODAY. IT WAS SCARY. THE VICTIM, PETTY OFFICER JASYN MCHOLLENS, LOOKED VERY FAMILIAR TO MCGEE THOUGH HE didn't KNOW WHY. MCGEE WENT TO PROCESS THE SCENE, WHEN HE HEARD SOMETHING COMING FROM THE CLOSET. HE WENT TO LOOK AND WHAT HE FOUND WAS SURPRISING TO SAY THE LEAST. A NAKED BOY WHO WAS NO MORE THEN 14 OR 15 YEARS OLD. HE WAS SHOCKED TO SEE THE KID THERE NAKED SO HE HANDED HIM HIS NCIS JACKET FOR HIM TO COVER UP."GIBBS THERE IS A YOUNG NAKED BOY HERE!" MCGEE SAIDIT WILL BE OK KID. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" ASK MCGEE WORRIED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS KID.

"WHO…WHO ARE YOU?"THE KID ASKED WHILE TRYING TO SHIFT OUTTA TIM'S GAZE.

"MY NAME IS SPECIAL AGENT TIM MCGEE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"TIM ASKED COMFORTINGLY

"It's JADEN, JADEN MCKENZIE."JADEN ANSWERED SOFTLY.

"WELL, JADEN DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE OR HOW YOU GOT HERE?"HE ASKED WHILE SEEING JADEN'S EYES SHIFT TO THE SIDE AND HE NODDED.

"I'm HERE FOR REASONS THAT RIGHT NOW I don't TRUST YOU WITH SO I'm SORRY."

"JADEN YOU DO KNOW THAT PETTY OFFICER JASYN IS DEAD HE WAS MURDERED."HE SAID AS GIBBS WAS WALKING THROUGH THE TURNED AROUND AND FACED HIS PERFECTLY TONED HE HOPED HE wasn't NODDED AT JADEN

"HI MY NAME IS SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"JADEN SHOOK HIS HEAD.

"WHERE IS YOUR CLOTHING?"GIBBS ASKED JADEN LOOKED DOWN AGAIN.

"THEY ARE IN THE BEDROOM."HE SAID SIGHED AND CLOSED HIS EYES AS HE WALKED TO GET THEM. HE WALK BACK AND handed THEM TO JADEN AND LEFT SO HE COULD GET DRESS.

"SPECIAL AGENT MCGEE?"JADEN ASKED FROM INSIDE THE CLOSET.

"YES, JADEN?"CAME AN ANSWER.

"UM NEVER MIND FORGET IT."HE SAID

"I BET YOU ARE WONDERING what's GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU AFTER WE GET OUTTA HERE aren't YA?"TIM ASKED AS JADEN WALKED OUTTA THE CLOSET FULLY NODDED."WELL TO TELL YA THE TRUTH I REALLY DON'T KNOW I THINK WE MIGHT KEEP YOU AT NCIS BUILDING TILL WE CAN FIND YOUR JADEN I GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU?"

"YES SPECIAL AGENT MCGEE."HE ANSWER TIMIDLY

"DID ANYTHING HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU AND THE PETTY OFFICER?"TIM ASKED WHILE HE WAS QUIETLY PRAYING NOTHING OF THE SORT HAPPENED.

"DEFINE ANYTHING."HE ANSWERED TIMIDLY

"SOMETHING AS IN UH SEXUAL. WHAT I MEAN TO SAY IS DID THE PETTY OFFICER COERCE YOU TO HAVE TO HAVE SEX?"TIM said worried about the answer.

"UH UH UM W…WELL UM I...ITS UMMMMM OKAY TRUTH IS HE UMMMM HE RAPED RAPED ME."JADEN MANAGED TO STUTTER OUT.

~~~~~~###FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~###

HE WAS SO TIRED AND HE HURT EVERYWHERE. THERE WERE TOO MANY TODAY. THERE WAS STILL HIS STEP-FATHER TO DEAL WITH. HE WENT TO HIS BEDROOM AND WENT TO SLEEP. HE WOKE UP WITH SOMEONE KICKING HIM. "TIMOTHY DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST FORGET ME!"SAID HIS STEP-FATHER VERY ANGERLY AS HE GROPES HIM. HIS STEP-FATHER KEPT TOUCHING HIM AND PULLING HIS CLOTHES OFF. AS HIS STEP-FATHER THRUST IN HIM ROUGHLY, HE CRIED OUT BUT THERE WERE NO STEP-FATHER FINALLY CAME AT WHAT TO TIM'S BODY SEEMED 'S STEP-FATHER LAID DOWN NEXT TO HIM AND SAID"RIGHT NOW I HAVE A NEW CLIENT FOR YOU.I THINK YOU MIGHT LIKE HIM he's NOT THAT OLDER THAN YOU." JUST THEN A TALL BROWN HAIRED GUY CAME IN AND SAT ON THE edge OF THE CLOSED HIS EYES IN UTTER PAIN AS HIS STEP-FATHER GOT UP AND GOT TOOK MONEY FROM THE NEW MAN AND LEFT THEM ALONE.

"SO YOUR NAME IS NAME IS JASYN."JASYN PURRED WHILE RUBBING HIS HAND UP TIM'S SLOWLY WENT FROM TIM'S LEGS TO HIS UNCONSCIENCELY TRIED TO STOP GOT ANGRY AN HELD HIS HANDS DOWN placing a forced kiss ON TIM'S LIPS JASYN'S GRIP ON TIM'S ARM TIGHTENED.

"Please get off me." Tim had pleaded.

"Now why should I do that?"Jasyn said as he forcefully entered Tim hard and rough. The pain was too much and Tim had cried out in pain with each thrust.

"Cry for me timothy yell for Me." jasyn had laughed. The force of each thrust was over whelming for Tim so he ended up crying out in more pain than he ever had. Jasyn finally came and Tim was in too much pain to even move but jasyn wanted Tim to please him more so against every wish of his body Tim had complied.

~~~~~~###END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~###

WITH ALL THE EQUPTMENT PUT AWAY AND JADEN TUCKED SAFTY IN THE PASSENGERS SEAT AND ZIVA AND TONY RIDING WITH DUCKY AND THE BODY,IT WAS JUST GIBBS, MCGEE AND JADEN STUCK IN A CAR FOR A TEN MINUTE DRIVE BACK TO NCIS.A LONG HORRID SILENCE NONE OF THEM SPOKE. FINALLY THEY GOT BACK TO NCIS BUILDING AND WALKED INTO THE ELEVATOR. TIM SET HIS STUFF DOWN AT HIS DESK and went to hand some stuff to Abby when Gibbs stopped him.

"Tim I want those to be Abby's highest priorities. Got that?"Gibbs said as Tim nodded and went down to Abby and gave her the evidence

"Abs this stuff is top priorities."TIMMY SAID

"Of I got a question. I GOT A CALL FROM TONY SAYING YOU FOUND SOMEBODY AT THE SCENE AND HE WAS THAT TRUE?"ABBY QUESTIONED

TIM NODDED"YEAH THAT'S ONE REASON THIS STUFF IS TOP PRIORITIES."

~~~~~~###WITH GIBBS~~~~~~###

"JADEN DO YOU WANNA TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AT THE HOUSE BETWEEN YOU AND THE PETTY OFFICER?" GIBBS ASKED

"UH YOU NO."JADEN SAID

"WHO WOULD YOU TELL?"GIBBS ASKED

"UM, SPECIAL AGENT MCGEE." SAID JADEN.

"OK I'll GET MCGEE AND YOU CAN TALK TO HIM." SAID GIBBS, THINKING ABOUT THE HOT YOUNGER AGENT. GIBBS KNEW IT WAS WRONG BUT SOMETIME AGO HE STARTED HAVING FEELING FOR THE YOUNGER MAN. HE WENT TO ABBY'S LAB BECAUSE HE KNEW MCGEE WOULD BE THERE. "MCGEE THE BOY SAY HE WOULD ONLY TALK TO YOU." SAID GIBBS AS HE STARED AT THE YOUNGER MAN.

"WHY ME?" ASK MCGEE NOT WANTING TO SEE THE BOY WHO REMIND HIM SO MUCH OF HIS PAST.

"YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON THERE TO HELP HIM AND FOR ANOTHER REASON I DON'T UNDERSTAND, HE SEE YOU AS A COMRAD, SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTAND HIM." SAID GIBBS WONDERING WHY MCGEE EYES WENT DARK A MONMENT.

"FINE BOSS I GO SEE WHAT HE KNOW." SAID MCGEE. GIBBS COULDN'T HELP LOOK AT MCGEE BUTT AS HE LEFT THE LAB.

------MCGEE WITH JADEN---------

"I GOT TOLD YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME."TIM said.

"YE-YEAH WH-WHAT DO YOU AND YOUR BOSS WANT TO KNOW ABOUT?"HE ASKED

"WELL WE WOULD LOVE TO KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT THE HOUSE."TIM SAID

"WELL YOU MIGHT WANNA SIT DOWN FOR A BIT FIRST STARTS OUT WITH MY FATHER AND HIS BUSINESS. HE OWNS A RING A PROSTUTION RING FOR OLDER MEN AND HE PUT ME TO USE HE SAID IN THE BUSINESS. I WORK AS THE MAIN FEATURE THERE. HE MADE ME WORK AFTER SCHOOL SO NO ONE WOULD know. HE BUY AND SELL ANOTHER KIDS ANY AGES. IF I REFUSED THEN HE BEAT AND RAPE ME. Jasyn WAS THE MEANEST AT FIRST BUT AS TIME WENT BY, HE GET GENTLER AND KINDER. DON'T GET ME WRONG IT WAS STILL RAPE BUT HE WAS NICER THEN THE REST. AFTER A FEW MONTHS HE SAID THAT HE LOVED ME AND HE WOULD TAKE ME AWAY TO SOMEWHERE SAFE. I WAS DESPRIT TO GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER SO I WENT WITH HIM. THIS WAS A MONTH TODAY AFTER JASYN WAS DONE RAPING ME THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR, SO HE PUT ME IN THE CLOSET AND LOCKED IT. I WAS THERE UNTIL YOU OPEN THE DOOR." JADEN SAID WITH A COLD TONE IN HIS VOICE.

HIS LIFE IS SO MUCH LIKE MINE WAS, THAT IT'S SICK, THOUGHT MCGEE TO HIS SELF. "DID YOU HEAR ANY THING AT ALL?"TIM SAID IN HIS MOST POFFON VOICE. WHEN ALL HE WANTED TO DO IS CRY FOR THE BOY. "I HEARD A SHOT FROM A GUN SOMETIME BEFORE YOU GOT THERE BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN. "Said JADEN.

" I KNOW THAT WE NEED TO CALL SOCIAL SERVICES TO GET YOU OUTTA THERE."SAID AN EMOTIONALLY UPSET TIM. HE COULDN'T BELIVE THAT HIS LIFE WAS BEING PLAY OUT BY THIS BOY.

"YEA RIGHT I HEAR THAT BEFORE AND I JUST END UP WITH HIM AGAIN." SAID JADEN COLDLY.

"NOT THIS TIME I'll GET YOU OUT THAT HOUSE NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKE AND THAT'S THAT." SAID TIM ANGRLY. HE COULDN'T BELIVE THAT THIS WAS HAPPENING TO SOMEONE ELSE.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU SO MUCH?" ASK JADEN Curiously.

"YOU MATTER THAT'S WHY IT MATTERS, BECAUSE YOU ARE A KID AND YOU SHOULD BE TREATED AS ONE." TIM SAID PASSSIONLY. JUST THEN GIBBS WALKED IN and TIM COULDN'T HELP HIMSELF BUT TO GIVE GIBBS A ONCE WAS HE LOOKING GOOD

"TIM COULD I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU?"GIBBS ASKED

"YEAH SURE. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK JADEN." Tim said. Jaden nodded

***Gibbs and McGee in the other room***

"What going on Tim, you never act this way with a witnesses" said Gibbs worry about the young agent and how he acting. Though McGee was looking hot today. Gibbs really wanted to kiss those lovely lips but he knew it would be very inappropriate. McGee knew he would have to lie to Gibbs but he didn't want to. All of sudden the door open and his nightmare walk in. It was his step-father.

AN: This is my first story and I like it very much. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW

AN: Hi all this is lemonrocker working with my sister RoseThorn333. WE really hope you like this story because even if you don't we will continue to write this. I'm writing more stories and don't worry I'm still working on My CSI story. I'll update soon. More of this is coming. Please if you got something good to say about this story then review if you are going to be mean I suggest you keep it to yourself for I know how to trace you. Just be kind and we will try to fix all the problems with the story.


End file.
